


The Optimist

by Crimson_Star



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Poetry, Rhyming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Star/pseuds/Crimson_Star
Summary: The Doctor you say? Doctor Who? / Who is this person who always stays true? / Who has he been in the far distant past? / What is in store for the future you ask?





	The Optimist

**Author's Note:**

> This was a blast to write! Every Doctor has something to bring to the table. I hope you enjoy and as always I welcome any feedback!

Same software, Different case  
Same man, New face

The first one’s here to start us off  
This one began with a nasty cough  
Grumpy and old with a twinkling eye  
Wise and kind would he personify

One day Susan, I shall come back  
But this path you shall not again track  
First one here and first one gone  
Unknown then, he would live on

 

Onward we go, to number two  
A replacement maybe, but on us he grew  
With a funny run and a little hop  
He captured our hearts with his floppy mop

And to top it off a little flute  
Move aside, the next one’s en route  
Number Three is on his way  
But no one forgets you, not for one day

 

Onto Number Three, a colourful time  
Always on earth, a curious paradigm  
“The Dandy Doctor”, he was so-called  
With monsters and spiders and Masters enthralled

A man of action, this one would be  
Swashbuckling and swordship he’d take up with glee  
Time to correct a mistake of the past  
After the spiders, this one won’t last

 

How can we forget? We all adore  
With a lengthy scarf, it’s Number Four  
“Do I have the right?” he inquires  
“To choose who lives and who expires?”

With him is Sarah, Leela, and a Time Lady  
Would you like a Jelly Baby?  
The moment has been prepared for all  
The Time Lord goeth before the fall

 

And now we come to gentle Five  
For decency, good, and honour he’d strive  
The youngest one of the cache  
He’d smile and say, “Sorry, must dash”

More malice and death and fatality  
He’ll face his cruel fate on Androzani  
A race against time, to save a friend  
A tragedy is how this one will end

 

“Change my dear, not a moment too soon”  
Six will not stand for any buffoon  
Curly hair and some dreadful taste  
He’d save the day with humour and haste

On Gallifrey he finds the Valeyard  
A reflection of himself, a flip of the card  
Enigmatic and stern to a fault  
A bump on the head, this one would halt

 

Unlimited pudding, unlimited power  
Seven could give you an awful glower  
Unshakeable faith, he’d give to young Ace  
Quite the professor on everything Space

“If we fight like animals we die as them too”  
In America he’d find his luck had ran through  
Always within had a master plan  
A father, a teacher, a good kind old man

 

With Eight we find life beyond the show  
With Charley and Lucie, he’d learn to grow  
A world with no time, a house that’s alive  
A Meddling Monk, a struggle to survive

“Believe me, I’m not a part of the war”  
He’d rather die, than settle the score  
Fast or Strong, Angry or Wise  
“Heal Thyself”, is the last thing he cries

 

And now we stop for an interlude  
The Doctor of War enters the feud  
The Last of the Time Lords, he will create  
Forged in Fire are the men of great

 

Now We enter all anew  
Number Nine comes into view  
Northern, Leather and Fantastic  
Fighting new monsters, and quite sarcastic

This one would make a good Dalek, it seems  
He is quite willing to go to extremes  
It’s alright, now please don’t cry  
“You were fantastic, and so was I”

 

Number Ten is on his way  
Always tormented by that final day  
Wild as his hair would suggest  
His wonderful friends will bring out his best

The Time Lord Victorious, he would become  
Brought to the brink by the sound of a drum  
Remember the best; Rose, Martha, and Donna  
“Wilfred Mott, it would be my honour”

 

“Still not Ginger!” Eleven laments  
His moral sense can be quite intense  
The hoper of hopes and the dreamer of dreams  
With nothing but words he can topple regimes

Life is a pile of good things and bad  
To the good things, my friends will always add  
We are all different people, all through our life  
He will never give up, no matter the strife

 

Not good, not bad. Just and idiot with a box  
Twelve is not what you’d call orthodox  
Without hope, without witness, without any reward  
The price is never too high to afford

Do what you do, because it is right  
For no other reason, for no other fight  
Burning the old me to make one anew  
Be kind always and to yourself stay true

 

Who knows what the next one will bring  
A brand new face, a new song to sing  
Kind, Joyful, Loyal, Resilient  
Whoever she is, we know she’ll be brilliant!


End file.
